dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Turles
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Before Age 737 |Date of death = Age 762Based on information given in Daizenshuu 6, 1995 |Address = Turles' spaceship |Occupation = Space Pirate |Allegiance = Galactic Frieza Army (Saiyan Army) Turles Crusher Corps. Destruction Kings Time BreakersDragon Ball Xenoverse 2 |FamConnect = Amond (henchman) Daiz (henchman) Cacao (henchman) Rasin (henchman) Lakasei (henchman) Frieza (former boss/cohort) Lord Slug (cohort) Cooler (cohort)}} '''Turles' (ターレス, Tāresu; lit. "Tullece") is a space-pirate Saiyan who was once a member of the Saiyan Army under the Galactic Frieza Army, but he went defunct and off into the cosmos to conquer planets for himself with his group of henchmen known as the Turles Crusher Corps. He is the main antagonist of the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. Appearance Aside from a different skin tone and spikiness of his hair, Turles looks exactly the same as Goku does in the early portions of Dragon Ball Z. Their slight difference in hairstyle is that Turles is given at least two "devil horns" (this spikiness of his hair is excluded for Ghost Turles' appearance in Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans remake and some Dragon Ball Heroes trailers, but Turles still has this in every other appearances). In the Dragon Ball Z: Anime Film Comics, it is stated that the reason why Turles and Goku look alike is because the facial patterns of each warrior are similar within the low-rank Saiyans. Turles wears blue-gray and black Battle Armor. Out of all the low-class soldiers wearing Scouters in the series, Turles is the only one whose Scouter lens is red. In the film itself, Turles says that he looks like Goku because they are low-class and because the low-class don't have many distinct physical looks. In the poster for the showing of The Tree of Might, Pink, and Kennosuke-sama at the 1990 Toei Anime Fair, Turles is featured with Battle Armor that is white with a dark blue chest plate and gauntlets, and yellow shoulder pads. Personality He is shown to be merciless, prideful and confident. His cruel treatment of Gohan proves that he cares little to nothing for others, shown again when he reveals no sadness what-so-ever when Goku defeats his loyal subordinates. As with many other villains before and after him, his main objective is to conquer the universe, though he plans on doing so by using his Tree of Might, even if it means killing so many innocent people in the process. He also seems to enjoy sake and finds pleasure in seeing others suffer, as how he laughed when Goku was being attacked by his own son. However he does seem to have some modicum of respect for his fellow Saiyans, but this respect turned to sheer hatred for his own race, evidenced how he was brought back through Dr. Raichi's hatred-powered computer. He seems to hate Frieza and his race, the latter to genocidal levels, as it was implied that part of the reason why he and his Turles Crusher Corps. tried to plant the tree of might and eat it was so they could challenge Frieza in a fight and defeat him, and when completing the training of a Saiyan Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, he makes clear that he intends to find the homeworld of Frieza's race and exterminate them, including Frieza himself, and then use their homeworld as the headquarters for the Turles Crusher Corps. Biography Background Turles is a lower class Saiyan warrior. Though he appears to be around the same age as Goku, Turles is older. The Supplemental Daizenshuu adds that when Goku was born, Turles should have already been a first-rate warrior.Supplemental Daizenshuu, 1996 Turles had presumably already left Planet Vegeta on his own accord long before it was destroyed by Frieza. He learned of the fruit of the Tree of Might and then used extract from the Tree of Might to revive two members of the extremely intelligent Beenz people from fossils, the brothers Rasin and Lakasei. The two brothers then built Turles' spaceship and the rest of their ordinance.Akira Toriyama - The World "Anime Special", 1990 Wanting to do as he pleased in the universe, Turles traveled around destroying planets, eating the fruits of the Tree of Might and gaining more allies. The medley of ragtag thugs he gathered are called the Turles Crusher Corps. He and his men all got stronger by repeatedly planting the Tree on planets and eating its fruit. Nearly thirty years after Planet Vegeta's destruction, Turles and his squad of henchmen make their way toward Earth to check up on the Saiyan called Kakarot. Supplemental Daizenshuu says that since Turles knew in advance that Goku was on Earth, he might have had an interest in the famously brave Bardock and his son. The Tree of Might Turles seeks out a planet that he would be able to plant the seed of the Tree of Might on, so he can eat the fruit and become exponentially stronger than before. After his arrival to Earth, Turles mainly watches the battle between his men and the Z Fighters from his spaceship. He does not appear until he sees Gohan defeating one of his men, single-handedly. He muses at the kid's strength and soon realizes that he is the son of Kakarot (Goku). Gohan is shocked to find that he has almost an identical appearance to his father, and is also in fact a Saiyan. Turles asks him to join his team, but Gohan refuses his offer. Piccolo soon comes to Gohan's rescue, but is defeated easily. Turles soon sees that Gohan has grown back his tail. He quickly creates a Power Ball and forces Gohan to look at it. Helpless, Gohan transforms into a Great Ape and goes on a rampage, harming Goku. He abruptly stops when he sees his friend Icarus in the area. He stops and, thanks to his innocence, plays around with Icarus. However, Turles attacks Icarus, provoking Gohan. To Turles' surprise, Gohan is able to control himself and specifically attack Turles. Goku cuts his tail off before Gohan can be hit with Turles' deadly attack. Goku promises Gohan to defeat Turles. With the Z Warriors defeated with much ease, Turles' men all attack Goku. Watching at the sidelines, Turles is ambushed by Piccolo. Turles is able to survive Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon at point blank range, and with one blast, Turles defeats Piccolo. With a single Kaio-ken, Goku defeats all of Turles' men with a single hit each, all falling at the same time. To the anger of Turles, Goku's power continues to increase. Turles battles Goku one-on-one, realizing that he has underestimated Goku. Eventually, Turles successfully grabs and eats one of the fruits, which causes his strength to increase dramatically. Even with Kaio-ken times ten (times twenty in the FUNimation dub), Goku is unable to topple Turles, with Turles greatly injuring Goku, scorching his back with a couple of energy blasts. With Goku apparently finished, Turles makes quick work of the remaining Z Fighters, and walks underneath the Tree of Might to gloat on his victory (not before countering a Spirit Bomb made by Goku). However, he is confronted once again by Goku. In a stand-off, Goku's Spirit Bomb overpowers Turles's ki blast, carrying him up the Tree of Might's trunk and causing a massive explosion which destroys both Turles and the Tree. Other Dragon Ball Stories Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans series}} Phantom versions of Turles, Cooler, Lord Slug and Frieza appear when the Z Fighters reach the last of the Destron Gas generators. In the battle, Turles decides to fight against Gohan, and he is being beaten by the young half-Saiyan until the pollution caused by the gas weakens Gohan and the other Z Fighters. Turles prepares a combined energy wave attack with the other Ghost Warriors, and they are about to finish the Z Fighters when Bulma appears and shuts down the Destron Gas generator. This gives Gohan the opportunity to take down Turles, as well as the other Z Fighters to take down their respective Ghost Warrior opponents. Power ;The Tree of Might Despite being considered a low-class Saiyan warrior, Turles' base power level is higher than that of other Saiyans of that tier though likely due to eating the fruit from the tree. He is able to effortlessly beat Piccolo whose power level is at 18,000 (the same as Cui's and Vegeta's during the Saiyan Saga). When Turles battles Goku he is unnerved as he calculates Goku's power level at over 30,000. Goku initially has an edge; driving him back, though Turles is able to fend off Goku's assault. This shows that Turles' power level before eating the fruit is in-between 18,000 and 30,000. After eating another of the Fruit from the Tree of Might and having his power amplified many times over, Turles easily defeats Goku even when he's using Kaio-ken x10, which would place his new power over 300,000. Turles also eats another fruit after beating Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu, which could have boosted his power to even greater heights, although by how much is unknown. However, he is ultimately bested by Goku's second Spirit Bomb (King Kai describes this as a Super Spirit Bomb since it was formed from the fruit of the tree). ;Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans In the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans OVA Ghost Turles is able to put up a fight somewhat against Super Saiyan Teen Gohan. ;Statements by authors and Guidebooks The movie pamphlet states that Turles has a power level of 19,000. After eating a piece of fruit from the Tree of Might, Turles' power level increased dramatically; over 300,000 according to the movie pamphlet. It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making Dragon Ball movies was that the next movie villain that Goku fought would always have to be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. Thus, Turles was stronger than Dr. Wheelo but weaker than Lord Slug. ;Video games In several video games Turles is shown in his Great Ape form, since this state amplifies it's users power by 10x base form, Turles' power would grow much higher thanks to the power he gained from the Tree of Might. Though like Goku, Turles is unable to control himself while transformed, explaining why he destroyed the Power Ball to prevent himself from transforming after he used the Power Ball to transform Gohan in the film. In the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans game Ghost Turles and the other Ghost warrior are able to hold their own against the Z Fighters, but are ultimately defeated. In Xenoverse 2, Turles is shown to be strong enough to give Goku and the 2nd Future Warrior trouble during the Saiyan conflict, but he chose to flee when the original Future Warrior shows up, indicating that he wasn't strong enough to take on all three of them. Later during the Battle on Planet Namek, Turles helps Ginyu steal Goku's body and teams up with Ginyu in Goku's Body in order to kill Goku in Ginyu's body, taking advantage of Goku's weakened state. However the 2nd Future Warrior manages to protect Goku and defeat Turles. Later on Turles attempts to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish for Immortality, confident that with both an immortal body and the Fruit of the Tree of Might, he will become strong enough to defeat Goku, Frieza, and Mira allowing him to rule the universe. However he is stopped by Slug who also possesses the same desire. Turles is later forced to declare a truce with Slug when the 2nd Future Warrior arrives to help Gohan and Krillin reclaim the Namekian Dragon Balls. Both he and Slug eat the Fruit of the Tree of Might (Demon Realm) granting them the power of Villainous Mode. Making them much stronger than before but the Warrior manages to hold their own despite this. However Turles notices the Fruit had been tainted and the dark energy in their bodies swell causing them to power up even further. Towa appears and reveals that she used them to test a new spell that increases power in exchange for shaving off some of the recipient's life span. However Turles is happy with his newfound power as he believes it will allow him to defeat the Mira and Towa after he deals with the Warrior. While it makes both him and Lord Slug power enough to go toe-to-toe with Xeno Trunks (Base form) and the 2nd Future Warrior, they are ultimately overpowered defeated by Xeno Trunks and the Warrior's combined energy wave. Techniques *'Flight' – Like most characters in the series, Turles can manipulate his ki to push him off the ground and take flight. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Finger Beam' – An energy blast he fires it from his index and middle fingertips. Turles uses this to attack Icarus in order to make Gohan angry and draw out his Great Ape form. *'Fruit of the Tree of Might' – Turles eats a piece of Fruit from the Tree of Might, drastically raising his power level. Used twice during The Tree of Might. **'Resurrection' – Using essence from the Tree of Might's fruit, Turles can bring someone back to life, even if they have been long dead. He used it to bring the two Beenz brothers Rasin and Lakasei back to life from their fossils. *'Kill Driver' – Turles creates a fiery ring of ki and launches it at his opponents, releasing a massive explosion that is strong enough to kill a Great Ape. *'Sudden Storm' – Turles releases a rapid barrage of purple energy spheres at his opponent, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Named in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 **'I'll Dig Your Grave!' – Turles punches the opponent, followed by a knee strike to the air. Then, he knocks the opponent to the ground, followed by a Sudden Storm. Turles used this attack against Goku towards the end of the film. **'Sudden Storm-like Energy Wave' - Turles fires a unnamed single Energy Wave performed in the same manner as Sudden Storm, which he combines with Lord Slug's Darkness Blaster in an attempt to finish off both Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior. However their combined attack is overpowered by the combined Burning Attack and Energy Wave used by Xeno Trunks and the Warrior. Used by Turles in his unfinished Supervillain state in a cutscene in Xenoverse 2. *'Meteor Break' – Turles charges at the foe and knees them into the air, then flies up to them in midair, knees them in the stomach and smashes them down to the ground, then right before the foe hits the ground, Turles charges down at them, knees them in the stomach again. Then to finish them off, he blasts the helpless enemy with the same column of energy that he used against Piccolo in the film. It is his Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Rock Crusher' – A knee strike technique used as part of the Meteor Break. Turles's signature attack in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Calamity Blaster' – A large and powerful beam of energy. Turles used this twice to counter Goku's Spirit Bombs. Named in Raging Blast 2. *'Power Ball' – By combining his ki with the planet's atmosphere, Turles can create a ball of condensed Blutz rays, which simulates the effects of a full moon, allowing him to transform into a Great Ape. In the FUNimation dub, he calls this technique a Moon Blast. *'Regeneration' – Ghost Turles can regenerate using Destron Gas, and also in his playable appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Chou Makouhou' – One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Chou Makouhou Barrage' – One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Chou Makousen' – Great Ape Turles' Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Turles' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Dragonthrow' – Turles uses this throw in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Mind Break' – A Card Action Ability utilisable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – One of Turles' Ultimate Attacks in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2. *'Bloody Sauce' - Turles acquires the use of this technique through his Supervillain state in Xenoverse 2. *[[Double Sunday|'Double Sunday']]' '- a technique orignally used by Raditz, used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Transformations and Power Ups Tree of Might fruit power up After eating fruit from the Tree of Might Turles' power increases greatly. His body also immediately increases in muscle mass dramatically, before quickly receding back to its normal shape. It is unknown whether or not Turles' body would have been permanently bulked up had he managed to eat all the Tree of Might fruit while on Earth. In Xenoverse 2, Fruit of the Tree of Might power up acts as a Reinforcement Super Skill (a type of temporary Power Up that increases the user's stats) and allows Turles to perform an additional attack after eating the fruit. Villainous Mode (Demon Realm-enhanced Fruit of the Tree of Might) After eating the Fruit of the Tree of Might (Demon Realm), Turles gains access to the Villainous Mode power up, which makes him stronger than he was historically. Due to Towa tainting the fruit, the Dark energy in his body swells allow him to access an even stronger power up state. Used in Xenoverse 2. Supervillain Mode (Demon Realm-enhanced Fruit of the Tree of Might) Using a spell that shaves of Turles' life span to grant him greater power, Towa grants Turles access to an unfinished version of the Supervillain state. Like Villainous Mode, this state acts as a power up rather than a transformation like the full Supervillain transformation. Used in Xenoverse 2. Great Ape Like all Saiyans with a tail, Turles can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or similar sources). Though he has never transformed in the movie or OVA, and he states that he would lose his wits if he does. He is shown transformed in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Destruction King Destruction King Turles is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in the fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). In this form, his pupils and irises vanish. He gains a Demon symbol on his forehead like most Destruction Kings do. Fused with Dark Dragon Ball After the Dark Dragon Balls are scattered through time and space, Turles ends up fusing with the Dark Four-Star Dragon Ball. His appearance when merged with the Dark Dragon Ball slightly alters, with his eyes becoming blank, and the Dark Dragon Ball appearing on his chest, with black lines coming out of it. In this form he is known as Xeno Turles. Video games Turles appears as a Ghost Warrior in the Famicom game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and its Playdia adaption Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen, but is eventually killed again, this time by Gohan. In an alternate ending in the Playdia version, Turles ends up killing Gohan instead. In addition to the Ghost Warrior version of Turles who appears as a boss, Mirage Turles (ターレスミラージュ; a green-skinned Turles with pink armor) and Phantom Turles (ターレスファントム; purple-skinned Turles with blue armor) appear as regular enemies in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. He made his first appearance as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, featuring a never before seen Great Ape transformation.[http://www.jeux-france.com/Webmasters/Images/4970620060529_011802_2_big.jpg Tullece's appearance and Great form announced in Budokai Tenkaichi 2] His Great Ape form in the game is typical of untrained lower-class soldiers, and cannot control his mind (as he had implied in the film itself). Turles is also a playable character in his base and Great Ape forms in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 ''and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, and he is playable only in his base form in ''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle, Dragon Ball Fusions ''and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. In the arcade game ''Dragon Ball Heroes he is playable in base and King of Destruction states, additionally Ghost Warrior Turles is playable. Turles is an assist character In ''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden''. In Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, there is special dialogue between Turles and Goku while he is a Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, or a Super Saiyan 3 where, upon seeing Goku's transformed state, he says "WHAT? No, this is impossible!" If Turles wins, he will say to Goku "You surprised me a little, but not much." In Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and Raging Blast 2, if he gets mistaken for Goku, he will say: "Sorry, but you've mistaken me for someone else." Gohan mistakes Turles for his father in these games, due to Turles sharing physical similarities with Goku. Turles also has special dialogue with Goten, where he correctly assumes that he is Goku's other son. In Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and the next installment, Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Turles and Vegeta have a special pre-battle conversation (he and King Vegeta have the same dialogue). Vegeta starts it by saying "Your face is utterly disgusting!", to which Turles replies by saying "Well, this brings back memories." In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Turles has a special in-battle conversation with Vegeta and his two Saiyan partners, Nappa and Raditz: he says "Together we would be the strongest force in the universe!" as an offer for them to join him, but all Saiyans respectively refuse, saying "I don't like the way you look." (Vegeta), "What does garbage like you want with me?" (Nappa), and "I don't like your attitude" (Raditz). If Turles wins the battle, he will say to each of the defeated Saiyans: "Aww...The Princess of all Saiyans." (Vegeta), and "Hehehe...I was expecting more from an elite warrior...." (Nappa). Turles also has a special pre-battle quote with Kid Goku. Upon seeing Turles, Kid Goku states that Turles has a tail like him; Turles, in response, is surprised to see a Saiyan child (Kid Goku) on the planet he is on and says "To think there'd be a Saiyan child here of all places....". If Turles wins, he will say to Kid Goku "Go home and cry to your mother!". While he does not appear in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, in Bardock's arcade mode Bardock will ask Gohan if he is the son of Turles upon meeting him. A Shapeshifting Time Patroller named Tennile will occasionally attempt to transform into Turles however has trouble getting Turles' hair to look right and Turles' armor is an object of clothing for the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. If the Future Warrior wears Turles' Battle Suit and talks to Vegeta while he is their Master, Vegeta will notice them wearing it and say it is strange and wonders who wore it, to which the Future Warrior will reveal it is Turles' armor. Vegeta is surprised to hear there was another Saiyan survivor and asks if he is still alive to which the Future Warrior will imply he isn't and Vegeta will conclude Turles must have been a weakling. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Turles is recruited by the Time Breakers along with Lord Slug to cause time distortions. Turles and Slug watch the Future Warrior help Goku and Piccolo defeat Raditz. Later during the Saiyan conflict, Turles interferes by preventing Goku from reaching the battlefield where Gohan and the other Z-Fighters are fighting Nappa. Fortunately, the Warrior is able to sneak away during the fight with Nappa and joins Goku in fighting Turles. However they find Turles to be a formidable opponent, though fortunately the legendary Time Patroller appears and Turles makes a hasty retreat. Later on in a ruined city that had presumably been destroyed by Turles and Slug, the two are met by Towa, Mira, and the Masked Saiyan. When Lord Slug tells Mira not to order him around like a servant, Turles stops the argument from breaking out into a fight. He then asks Towa if she had gotten what he had asked for, she says she has and that he can take it with him. She then hands Turles and Lord Slug Fruit of the Tree of Might that had been amplified by the effects of the Demon Realm, granting whom ever consumes it incredible power beyond compare. Pleased, Turles vows to crush Kakarot with a single blow. Later in Age 762 during the battle against the Ginyu Force on Planet Namek, Turles appears after and gives some of the Demon Realm enhanced Fruit of the Tree of Might, causing their power to increase and gain an aura of Dark Magic. Turles then leaves the scene and Goku and the Future Warrior eventually manage to defeat Dark Burter restoring that part of the timeline. Later after Trunks manages to return to his original body after it is stolen by Ginyu, Turles appears and grabs Goku from behind, allowing Ginyu to hit him with the Body Change, partially restoring the timeline in the process. Ginyu attempts to thank Turles for his assistance by making him a member of the Ginyu Force, but he flatly refuses the offer, but does provide Ginyu assistance in fighting against both Goku in Ginyu's body and the Future Warrior. However unfortunately for Turles, the Future Warrior manages to correct history and return Goku back to his body, while Ginyu ends up switching bodies with a frog after his attempt to steal the Future Warrior's body is foiled by Goku. Later while the Future Warrior is busy protecting Nail from Dark Frieza, Turles and Slug manage to steal the Namekian Dragon Balls, forcing the Future Warrior to return to the Time Nest after correcting history of the fight between Nail and Frieza, in order to use the Time Scroll to travel back and stop the pair from using the Namekian Dragon Balls. They find Turles standing next to the Dragon Balls and Turles reveals his intentions to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to obtain immortality, believing that having both the Fruit of the Tree of Might and immortality will allow him to crush Goku and become strong enough to dominate both Towa and Mira. However Slug stops him, revealing he wishes to obtain immortality in order to conquer the universe. Their argument is interrupted by the appearance of Trunks and the Future Warrior, causing them to call a temporary truce in order to deal with the Time Patrol. Eventually Turles and Slug are forced to increase their power using the Demon Realm-enhanced Fruit of the Tree of Might. However Turles discovers that Towa had altered the fruit causing him and Slug to swell with evil energy. Towa and Mira then appear and Towa reveals that she decided to use Turles and Slug as test subjects for perfecting a process she was developing where she can grant a person greater power in exchange for shaving off some of the recipient's lifespan. Eventually Turles and Slug are killed by a combined Burning Attack and Energy Wave attack from Future Trunks and the Future Warrior. In addition to the main story, Turles appears to cause trouble in several Parallel Quests. It is also revealed that he leaves behind an Distorted Time Egg at the Capsule Corporation that produces a Time Rift anomaly around it. It is also revealed that due to his status as leader of Turles Crusher Corps., Turles is considered a wanted criminal by the Galactic Patrol as shown by his special battle dialog with Jaco. He also have a speical battle dialog with Broly. Turles will says: "Real Saiyans warriors have fanaçe. You... you are just a loose cannon." And Broly will responed by saying: "Ha Ha Ha! Saiyans don't care about fanaçe. There is only battle". Interestingly, Broly does not mistake Turles for Goku despite their resemblance, though presumably Broly can tell Turles is not Goku via his scent (as Broly is shown in Xenoverse 2 to have committed Kakarrot's scent to memory which he uses as a method to track and identify his nemesis, though due to Goku's blood relations having a similar scent it is harder for him to tell the difference between them and Goku as he easy mistakes the Masked Saiyan for Goku). It is also possible that Turles and Broly may have encountered each other previously. Voice actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa *English dubs: **Ocean Group dub: Ward Perry **AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus **FUNimation dub: Chris Patton *Latin American dub: Mario Castañeda *Portuguese dubs: **Brazilian: Cassius Romero (Theatrical/VHS), Sérgio Corsetti (TV) **Portuguese: Henrique Feist *Catalan dub: Josep Maria Mas *French dub: Fréderic Bouraly ' *Valencian dub: '''Marti Pich ' *Italian dub: '''Luca Sandri (TV dub), Massimo de Ambrosis (VHS dub) *German dub: Dennis Schmidt-Foß *Greek dub: Rafaello Georgitsis *Thai dub: Kaiwan Wattanakrai Trivia *Turles' original name, Tullece name is a pun on the vegetable "lettuce". The name is written out as ターレス, Tāresu. If the first two syllables are rearranged, it becomes レタース, retāsu. Ignoring the elongated "a" sound, it becomes the accurate Japanese spelling of "lettuce", レタス retasu. *In the European AB Group English dub (better known as the "Big Green" dub) and Danish dub, Turles states he is Goku's brother. This was likely a way of explaining their physical similarities for those versions. *In the AB Group dub, Turles also claimed that he had just eaten a fruit from the Tree of Might (called the "Sacred Tree" in this version) after Goku defeats his henchmen. In all the other English dubs, as well as the original Japanese dub, he only consumes its fruit while fighting Goku. *In the French translation of The Tree of Might, it is implied that Turles is Goku's brother namely due to it being called Le Combat fratricide, which translates to The Fratricidal Fight. Given that the word 'fratricidal' can refer to a sibling, mainly a brother or sister, it has actually led many people believe that Turles is in fact Goku's brother, while that is not the case. *Turles is the only character who actually manages to destroy a Spirit Bomb. Even Frieza and Kid Buu, both of whom are significantly stronger than Turles, only managed to slow it down or repel it outright, respectively. However it should be noted that the Tree of Might had drained most of the energy from Earth so there was very little energy used to make it. Also the Spirit Bombs used on Frieza and Kid Buu contained much more energy, the Large Spirit Bomb contained energy from Namek and the its surrounding planets, while the Super Spirit Bomb contained the energy of every one on Earth, New Namek, and Other World. Thus Turles was only able to destroy a Spirit Bomb created from what little energy remained on Earth and Turles was later killed along with the Tree of Might by a Spirit Bomb created by the Earth's energy contained in the Tree of Might itself. *In Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, Turles claims that his hatred for the Saiyans is greater than Frieza's, Cooler's and Lord Slug's, an arguably hypocritical sentiment. However, this Turles is merely a phantom, which could explain the irony in his statement when the real Turles actually displayed noticeable pride in his Saiyan heritage in The Tree of Might. *In some games, Turles will have special dialog where he will express surprise at seeing Goku's Super Saiyan transform and in several games it is implied that he realizes the true nature of the transformation. **In Xenoverse 2, he has special dialog with Teen Gohan where he will assume that Gohan had simply dyed his hair blonde. *In some games, Turles' alternate costumes have his Battle Armor colored similar to Tora's and a Scouter with a lens colored similar to Tarble's. *In the original Japanese dub and many international dubs, Turles shares the same voice actor as Goku or has a similar voice, although this is not the case in the three official North American Tree of Might dubs. *In the edited three-part Saban dub, Turles mutters to himself "huh, a Spirit Bomb? This can't be!" moments before Goku uses the attack. This would imply that Turles had encountered the technique before or met King Kai, although it should be noted that the line is not present in any other version. *In the early English dubs, Turles' blue armor appears purple, due to the saturation filters FUNimation applied to the original Japanese footage. This was corrected in their subsequent blu-ray releases. *In the DBH trailers and Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans remake, Turles lacks the "devil horn" hairs on his head. *In the debut episode of another evil counterpart of Goku: Goku Black, lettuce appear heavily in the episode, likely as a reference to Turles (as Super tends to reference past character's name puns).An example would be Dodoria and Zarbon being referenced by their fruit getting stuck in Vegeta's hair at one point. Gallery See also *Turles (Collectibles) References ru:Тарльс pt-br:Tullece ca:Turles es:Turles Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Majin